Starlight's Dance
by Chibi Arwen
Summary: I'm up to chapter 10! Wahoo!
1. Prologue/ The meeting

|Title|  
  
By: Chibi Arwen  
  
Inspired by: Makura Koneko 's The Will of the Ring  
  
Chibi Arwen: Konnichiwa! This is a LOTR/SM Crossover. 'Twas inspired by Makura Koneko's Will of the Ring. I would like to thank Makura for unknowingly triggering this idea in my scheming brain. Arigato! I owe you. My sister will most likely be my T.A. (Technical advisor) for this story, so thanks to her too.  
  
Hehehe. Warning: One or two of the Scouts might die. Don't kill me though! Here's the story, and I hope you like it.!  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Mommy?" asked a small girl from the doorway. The brown-haired woman looked up from her book. "What is it, Mikone? Another dream?"  
  
The little girl nodded slowly. "Can you tell me a story?"  
  
The woman smiled at her daughter. "Of course I will." As she put her book down she tucked one of her dark brown locks of hair behind her pointed ear. She made room on her lap for the small child. "Which story do you wish to hear?"  
  
The girl curled up on her mother's lap and leaned on her lightly. 'You know the one. My favorite."  
  
"But surely you tire of it? I have told it to you more times than I have had dreams about it," replied the woman, who wrapped her little girl in her brightly colored blanket. The child shook her head and her mother began unwinding the tale.  
  
  
  
Chibi Arwen: This story picks up during the council of Elrond. Here's the summary: In Middle Earth, it's the Council. In the scout world, they are fighting a VERY strong evil-thing-that sends them to, well, M.E. Yeah, they appear in the middle of the council, and have plenty of explaining to do, as well as some questions to ask. Now, to the council.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Gimli, son of Gloin said as he raised his axe above his head. He stepped forward and struck the small golden ring that was on a pillar of marble.  
  
As the blade hit it, there was a bright flash and once the light had dimmed, the people at the council saw six slender female figures sitting dumbfounded on the ground.  
  
"And what is this?" asked Elrond, looking at each of the girls in turn. They stood and looked around at the faces surrounding them. They began to talk to each other, disregarding Elrond's question.  
  
"Hey, are you guys okay?" asked a girl with long black hair pulled back in a braid. Her pale blue eyes had a pair of thinly rimmed oval glasses that were positioned perilously on the tip of her nose. She pushed them up again.  
  
"I'm okay, Cammi. You?"  
  
"I'm fine, Serena. Rei, Ami, Mina, Lita, are you all okay?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"I'm just a bit bruised, but only because Mina landed on me, that's all."  
  
"Hey! I am not that heavy Rei! I'm fine, Cam."  
  
"Lita?" asked Cammi. "You alright?"  
  
"Um.guys.you might want to look around." she said quietly. She was staring at a group of dwarves. "Um.Hehehe. Hi?" said Mina, now aware of the many new faces were watching them.  
  
"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" asked Elrond imperiously.  
  
"I'm Cammi."  
  
"Mina."  
  
"Serena?"  
  
"Lita."  
  
"Ami."  
  
"I'm Rei."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Elrond repeated.  
  
"Um.it's a bit of a long story." said Serena, shuffling her feet nervously.  
  
"We have time," he replied.  
  
"Okay, but it's not our fault if it's rather late when we finish." With that all six girls fell into explaining what had happened in their lives. Past and present. When they got up to the part about discovering that Cammy was Sailor Star a young elf named Legolas looked at her. She blushed slightly under his curious stare.  
  
The sun was almost set when they got to the part of their story where they appeared in Middle Earth. The entire council was staring at them with either an intense curiosity, or disbelief. One or two had even fallen asleep.  
  
"Okay.I see you don't believe us.Girls?" Rei said, pulling out a small pen- sized wand.  
  
Cammy sighed. "Must we?"  
  
Serena sighed also as she took her locket and held it above her head. "Yes."  
  
They each drew out wands like Rei's and held them above their heads.  
  
"Let's do it!" Mina called a she started off the transformations.  
  
"VENUS STAR POWER!"  
  
"MERCURY STAR POWER!"  
  
"MARS STAR POWER!"  
  
"JUPITER STAR POWER!"  
  
"STAR CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"MAKE-UP!" they all yelled at once. They were shrouded in their planet's colors as their clothes disappeared and their Sailor fuku appeared. The lights and colors stopped, and the six of them stood and stared at their new clothing. It was not their normal fuku.  
  
Ami's white bodysuit was still there, but her layered blue, light blue, and transparent-gauzy skirt was knee length, and she didn't have a tiara or choker, but a silver circlet with her planet's symbol and a charm necklace that matched the circlet. Instead of the normal long gauzy bow, she had a small blue silk one.  
  
Everyone but Cammi's outfit was the same, but with different colors. Rei's was a combination of dark and light reds, Lita's several shades of green, Mina's was many yellows, while Serena's was golds and silvers, but her bow stayed the same length, but it was silver silk.  
  
Cammi's fuku was strange. She had boots that came up to her mid-thighs, but they were cloth until the soles, and midnight blue. Her fuku was the same style, but her skirt was slightly longer-only about half an inch-and the gauze that was over top of the midnight blue and sky blue had little glowing dots scattered over it. The silk bow was the same way: gauze, but with glowing dots. But by far the strangest thing was the huge white wings that had sprouted out of her back. She flexed them gently.  
  
"Cammi! What happened?" asked Lita.  
  
"I don't know! It may be the new land and our planets do not respond the same way, but I'm not sure," she replied.  
  
"Cam, you don't have a planet. You have the Stars."  
  
"Yeah, I know Rei."  
  
"But don't you have the whole foresight thing?" Mina asked.  
  
"Yeah, but the Stars won't tell me anything about this when I ask them. It is hidden from me."  
  
Elrond raised his eyebrow at them. "Then you did not expect this to happen?" he asked.  
  
Serena shook her head. "No."  
  
"But do you now believe us?" Ami asked the dumbfounded people around them. There was a unanimous head nod.  
  
"Well at least we won their trust. Kind of."  
  
"Yeah Lita. 'Kind of' being the operative words," Serena said skeptically.  
  
"Okay. Here's the last chance you'll get to have any questions answered before we leave. Any questions?" Cammi said to the council.  
  
"You speak of foresight. How is it you have this gift?" the elf Legolas asked.  
  
Cammi sighed. "Remember when we explained about our planets being our guardians? Well, I guess you could say that the stars are my parents, and they gave me the gift of foresight. Unfortunately, it is limited to what they see fit to give me. Any other questions?"  
  
There was silence.  
  
"Okay.Then girls," Cammi said turning to the rest of the scouts. "Let's see if we can teleport our way out of here."  
  
They joined hands in a circle and a great energy surrounded them.  
  
"PLANET TELEPORT!" the cried and a huge flash of golden light blinded them for a second, and then it dimmed. The girls had disappeared!  
  
Another flash came seconds later, and with the flash came the girls. They opened their eyes and looked around.  
  
"It didn't WORK?!" Mina asked loudly.  
  
"Selene-sama, why do you do this to us?" Serena asked the sky. Cammi kneeled in the center of the circle. She looked pleadingly at Serena, and she nodded. The scouts clasped hands again with Cammi in the center. Cammi clasped her hands together and bowed her head. She was enveloped in dark blue energy. Her mouth moved in silence, forming words not to be heard by anyone but whom they were for.  
  
About five minutes later, the energy around Cammi receded, and she stood slowly. Around her the scouts were questioning her, but her eyes were clouded and she heard or saw nothing. She collapsed where she stood, and faintly she heard the scouts calling her name. Then everything went black.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chibi Arwen: Heh. How's that for a LOTR/SM Crossover? Interesting? That's.good, I think.Any way, I'm pretty sure that I'll be posting the next depends on if I get it done on time or not chapter with this one. It all depends on if I get it done on time. 


	2. Silent Tears

|Title| By: Chibi Arwen  
  
Chibi Arwen: Konnichiwa! This is the next chapter of |___|! (If you couldn't tell) I have a question for the readers. Do you like this name for the first part of the trilogy? Cast your votes in your reviews. By the fourth chapter I will tally the votes, and decide. The title in question is: Silent Tears READ REVIEW AND VOTE!!!  
  
Anyway, to review what happened, a few lines from the end of the last chapter: About five minutes later, the energy around Cammi receded, and she stood slowly. Around her the scouts were questioning her, but her eyes were clouded and she heard or saw nothing. She collapsed where she stood, and faintly she heard the scouts calling her name. Then everything went black.  
  
So, here's more of what you want. Enjoy!  
  
Cammi woke when the sound of the door opening called her to her senses. "Who's there?" she asked groggily.  
  
"My name is Legolas, Lady." Said the young elf. He was carrying a tray of food and set it down next to the bed.  
  
She sat up and looked at him. His long blonde hair was falling over his shoulders and his quick brown eyes twinkled in the sunlight from a window near the bed. Why is it he comes and the Inners do not? She thought to herself as he handed her some bread. "Where-" she started, but he cut her off.  
  
"Your friends are at another council. Elrond is explaining what is going on here."  
  
"But why are you here?" she asked. He is actually very kind. she thought. She mentally slapped herself. Don't get attached to someone when you will be leaving as soon as you figure out how!  
  
"I was given leave of the council to come make sure you are okay. I already know what is happening."  
  
"What is happening?" Cammi repositioned herself so that she was facing him. He sat in a chair next to the bed and began to weave the tail of Sauron and the One Ring of Power and how it has come to the Hobbit Frodo. He told her of why the One Ring was so important and so dangerous. She watched him with fascination.  
  
When he finished the tale, Cammi was perhaps the most attentive listener he had ever had.  
  
She appeared thoughtful for a moment, then frowned slightly. "Selene-sama, talk to them for me, would you?" she said finally as she stared at the ceiling.  
  
"What was that?" Legolas asked Cammi, who was now muttering about 'stupid overprotective stars for parents'. She stopped mumbling just long enough to answer. "I was talking to my 'mothers'. You remember when I said that the stars were like my parents? Well, this is what I meant."  
  
"I understand that, but who's this 'Selene-sama'?"  
  
"She's Serena's mother. Don't you remember anything we said?"  
  
Legolas thought for a moment and then smiled at her curious look. She's so delicate. Like a butterfly. Legolas shook himself out of his dreamy state. What the hell am I thinking? She grinned at him. "A butterfly, am I?"  
  
"Where did that come from?" he asked her.  
  
"Along with the power of foresight, I have the ability to read minds."  
  
"Any other strange powers that we should all know about?"  
  
"Um."  
  
"Um.? Is that a yes or no?"  
  
"'Um.' is an 'Um.' and will forever remain an 'Um.' Is that okay?" she replied, smiling at his confused look.  
  
"Um."  
  
"Exactly! 'Um.'!" She said, laughing when he nearly fell over backwards in the chair when she pointed out his use of 'Um.'  
  
She giggled and flashed him a smile. I hope I'm not scaring him. she thought. Wait.what the hell am I thinking? I can't fall for him NOW! That's wrong! I'll be leaving soon, and this is WRONG! Selena-sama, why the heck did you do this to me?  
  
He raised his eyebrow at her. "Whatcha thinkin about?"  
  
"Hm.?"  
  
"You were.oh, never mind," he said, turning his head to the door that was now opening.  
  
"Cammi!" said Serena enthusiastically, running up to her friend and nearly strangling her in a hug.  
  
"Hi.Sere.na.could you.by.chance.let go.of my.ribs?" she said haltingly. Serena let her death grip go and sat on the foot of the bed. Rei and the others came in not to soon after, and smiled at Cammi now that she was better.  
  
"Hey, Cam!" called Lita cheerfully.  
  
"Cam, we've got a lo-ong story to tell you." Ami told her as she also sat on the edge of the bed. No one seemed to have noticed Legolas yet.  
  
"It's okay, Legolas told me while you guys were at the council," she replied, indicating the slightly flushed elf.  
  
They Scouts looked at one another for a moment and then at the elf. Mina's barely visible eye twitch seemed to say something to them. They grinned.  
  
"Awe.come on now. We've not been here more than a day or two and already you're teasing me. That's not very nice." Serena broke out in laughing.  
  
"Who said we had to be nice?" asked Mina giggling.  
  
Cammi pouted playfully. "I did."  
  
"If you got the story from him, you'll need the rest of it from us."  
  
"Sure Rei, I guess so, but there's more than what you said?" she asked Legolas who was getting up to leave. He stopped for a second and turned to her.  
  
"Actually, a couple things happened after you fainted."  
  
"Hey, guys." Cammi jerked her head towards the door. The Inners grinned wider and nodded. They left talking to each other in hushed voices. "Okay, what happened."  
  
Legolas sighed and sat down next to her on the bed. "Well, after you fainted your friends had a big issue about something that you will understand if you look in a mirror. You can do that while I explain the rest of the story." Cammi got up obediently. She felt a bulk on her shoulders.  
  
"But.what about my wings?" she asked as she martialled them into a somewhat more organized position.  
  
"Um.not sure 'bout those."  
  
"Great." Cammi stood infront of the mirror and gasped. "When did this happen?!" she asked turning to him. She had two fingers on the tip of both ears. There were points where they should have been rounded off.  
  
"Yeah.I was getting to that, but while I explain you might want to change and clean up a bit. There are clothes over there," he replied, pointing to a pale blue dress. She grabbed it and went over to the screen that was there for changing. He turned his back to the screen and continued as she stripped her old clothes off and changed into the pale blue dress.  
  
"Well, when they brought you in here, your hair slipped from your ears, and we found the.points. Your friends did a quick check themselves, and you were the only one that changed in the slightest. So, they.uh." he found himself unable to form coherent sentences.  
  
Cammi stood infront of the mirror looking at the slim dress. It came down to the floor, and was kind of loose. It had long sleeves that were split from the hand to the elbow, an empire waist, and a shallow 'v' neckline. The skirt bellowed out slightly as she spun around to face Legolas. "They what?"  
  
"They explained why you fainted. Elrond allowed them to eat and rest here. He held council again, and they came also. There they got the whole story like I explained to you. But, I think that they got an extra bit."  
  
Cammi sat on the bed, carefully avoiding her wings. They had not disappeared when she de-transformed, and she had been forced to make slits in the back of the dress to fit them through. "You mean like an invitation to join the Fellowship."  
  
Legolas nodded. "Yeah. And I think they accepted it." Cammi sighed and walked over to a small table near the mirror. On it was a rag, a basin of warm water, and a soft brush, along with a thin ribbon that matched the dress. She began to undo her hair and brush it. She managed to tame the unruly black locks into a half-bun. The top layer of her hair was up in a partial bun, and the bottom layer left down, with the top layer falling on top of it. Her hair came to her knees when let out, and Legolas marveled at that.  
  
"Surely you hair is strange where you come from," he said. "It is so long."  
  
Cammi flashed him a smile and shook her head, "Nope. Long hair like mine is admired in my home." Sigh. Not only is he kind, but sweet, and actually more intelligent than the other guys I have dated. Sigh again. Cammi moved again and lay on her stomach on the bed. "Do you have any nick names?" she asked suddenly.  
  
"No. Do you?"  
  
"Eh, My mom called me either Hime or Tenshi, and the girls never really gave me one. Just Cam."  
  
"Called? What happened to her?"  
  
"She died when I was young.so I've lived on my own for most of my life." A tear fell as Cammi hid her face in her arms and shed silent tears into the bed. * * * * * * * * * * * * Chibi Arwen: Like it so far? I would like to remind you to Read, review, and vote on the title. If you have a title, put it in your post, and I'll take a look at it! Thanks!  
  
Kawaii haime (Spelling?)  
  
Chibi Arwen 


	3. Paper airplane notes

|Title Unknown| By: Chibi Arwen  
  
Chibi Arwen: Konnichiwa! Welcome back to |TU|! Have you voted yet? Give me suggestions! I'm in need of a title! Onegai, minna! (*Chibi Chibi pops in suddenly to translate* Chibi Chibi: Please, everyone!) *Hugs Chibi Chibi* Awe.Chibi Chibi is SO cute!!! *Sends Chibi Chibi back* Anyways, Review please!  
  
"Eh, My mom called me either Hime or Tenshi, and the girls never really gave me one. Just Cam."  
  
"Called? What happened to her?"  
  
"She died when I was young.so I've lived on my own for most of my life." A tear fell as Cammi hid her face in her arms and shed silent tears into the bed.  
  
TO THE STORY!!! * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Cammi? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, Leggi," she replied, sniffing and wiping her eyes on the back of her hand.  
  
"Le-Leggi?" (Chibi Arwen: Thanks again to Makura Koneko fore inspiring such things as this!)  
  
"I gave you a nickname. You said you didn't have one, so I gave you one. Is that okay?"  
  
"I-I-I guess so." Legolas said. Of course, she's the only one I'll let call me that and get away with it. he thought. Suddenly she lunged at him and trapped him in a hug. Um.can I like this? His heart asked his head. HELL NO! His head replied promptly. Too bad, cause I am. his heart got in before she let go. Damn it.  
  
Cammi smiled at him, but turned when the door cracked open and a small paper air plane glided over to the bed. When it reached its destination, the door closed again. Cammi held the small paper plane and read its name. "The J.A.F. Answer this. How.them.to send me a paper airplane." She unfolded it and read its contents to herself. **NOTE** Cammi, Hehehe. You know, sometimes its like doors are never there and you can hear everything. Cracks in the wood help to heighten that feeling, 'cause you can not only hear, but also see through the door! Now, here's a little thing for you. Answer the question ASAP. We know you. Yes, and we see the thing going on. Was that a look of pleasure upon his face when you hugged him? Wait.you HUGGED him? AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sincerely, the Inners. (All except Serena, who wrote this and is now pretending that she fainted)  
  
Cammi grinned as she handed it to him to read. Had she been paying more attention to him, instead of looking for a pen or pencil to reply with, she would have seen his eyebrow twitch. Cammi found a pen in her pants pocket that were hanging on the changing screen and she took the piece of paper, and wrote her reply. **REPLY** Everyone, I will not ask why you spied on us, as I know the answer already. That is because you are rather nosy. However, I would like to point out a mistake you made. You did not address it to anyone, so I also (Legolas) read it. Once getting this note, I suggest you run. Far away. Hiding is a good thing, too. Also, you did not give me a question, but a, well, non sequitur, really. And, Hm. I don't know. WAS that a look of pleasure upon his face? I was too busy suppressing laughter after reading his mind to notice. Insincerely, Cammi and Legolas. (Chibi Arwen: Legolas's part written regularly, Cammi's is in Italics)  
  
P.S. Legolas wasn't kidding when he said you should run. I might remind you that elves never lie, are rather light on their feet, agile, quick, and have very keen eyesight.etc. You get the idea, ne?  
  
After adding this, Cammi refolded the paper plane, and with much skill, made it fly under the door. She grinned when it was pulled the rest of the way under. Putting a finger to her lips, she stepped silently over to the door and put her ear to it. Suppressing laughter, she motioned for him to come. He nearly fell over laughing when he did likewise. The exchange they heard was as follows: "*Reading aloud the note* Um.do you think we should be running?" gulped Serena. "Nah.Cammi was just joking.I hope," Mina replied. "See, there's a problem there. Elves really don't lie. And it's true everythin"g else she said," pointed out Ami. "Then do you think we should run?" asked Rei. "Um.that would be smart, wouldn't it?" Lita said, turning down the hall and beginning to run. The rest followed quickly after her.  
  
Cammi reached the bed just in time to collapse on it in helpless laughter. Legolas had regained his composure, but lost it again as he too, broke out laughing. They calmed down after a while, but Cammi couldn't help herself giggling each time she thought of it.  
  
"Cam," Legolas started. This was the first time he had not called her Cammi. It caught her attention. "What was that part about 'too busy suppressing laughter after I read his mind to notice' part about?"  
  
Cammi grinned. "Don't you remember that I can read minds? I listened to the entire heart/head exchange." Legolas stared at her, and she laughed when his jaw dropped slightly. Regaining his composure was hard for Legolas to do, as he was trying to martial his thoughts properly. Okay. so she constantly reads my mind.Good thing or bad thing, I wonder.  
  
"Um.I guess it depends on what you're thinking when I'm reading your mind," Cammy said cheerfully, earning a look from the elf. "Will you stop that?" he asked. "No," she replied, equally cheerful as before.  
  
Damn it. She's reading my mind now too, probably. Hm. a filter on my thoughts? Nah, she'd find a way to break it. She has a way of doing that. Legolas found himself drifting of into a daydream (Chibi Arwen: You don't need to know the details of it at this specific time) when Cammi summoned him from his musings. She was walking to the door, and called him to come too. He followed obediently, and they left the room to find Cammi's friends.  
  
"Hold on a sec," Cammi whispered to Legolas as they wandered through a large room full of comfortable chairs and such. She listened to faint sounds of breathing, and called him to her. "They're in here somewhere, I can hear them. You take that side; I'll take this one, and lock the doors as you search. Don't want them getting out, do we?" they split and headed straight for the doors. Cammi was doing a mass mind-read of the entire room. But she only picked up Legolas's thoughts. Hm.the scouts must have cleared their minds so I can't use this trick, she thought. Oh well. I guess Legolas's mind will do. she began searching her half the room for any trace they had been there, while listening intently to what Legolas was thinking. Hm.interesting idea she thought in response to Legolas's own thoughts. I'll have to try that with my boyfriend when I get home. AHA! Serena's hair. She's not too far off. Cammi found Serena hiding behind some sort of thick green plant. "Sit there where we can see you," she commanded.  
  
Shortly after that, Legolas found Lita and Rei, and Cammi found Ami. "The only one left is Mina, Leggi," she called across the room to him. They heard a sputter of poorly suppressed laughter, and turned to the four in the center of the room. They were completely silent. There was another sputter, and they followed it to Mina, who was under a chair that had a long cover. She was yanked out, and thrust in the center of the room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * Chibi Arwen: Like it? Good! 


	4. The beginning of forever

|Title Unknown| By: Chibi Arwen  
  
Chibi Arwen: Konnichiwa! Um.I'm kinda lost for words, so I'll give you the review from the last chapter and then you can just get to the fourth chapter.  
  
Shortly after that, Legolas found Lita and Rei, and Cammi found Ami.  
  
"The only one left is Mina, Leggi," she called across the room to him. They heard a sputter of poorly suppressed laughter, and turned to the four in the center of the room. They were completely silent. There was another sputter, and they followed it to Mina, who was under a chair that had a long cover. She was yanked out, and thrust in the center of the room.  
  
Note: This is not a Serena centered fic. DEFINITELY not.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Cammi glared daggers at the inner scouts. "Leggi, I'll let you go first. I can bide my time." She grinned maniacally at the frightened looks on the girls' faces.  
  
Legolas walked over to one of the doors, unlocked it, and opened it. "You each have five seconds to be out of here. Got that? Good. One.Two." Almost by the time he said three they were gone, and had closed the door behind them. Cammi unlocked the other door and began to walk back to her room. Laughing to herself she waved goodbye to Legolas, and she skipped along the hall back to her room. Strange girl. he thought, watching her.  
  
Knowing that the other scouts had most likely gone to her room to hide, thinking that they wouldn't go back, and if they did, the girls had spies planted well hidden in key positions.  
  
Opening the door and slipping in quietly, she closed the door behind her. "Okay, you can come out now. You wanted to tell me something earlier?" she called. There were several rustles, and the five Inners suddenly appeared next to her. "So," Cammi said, lying on her bed. She spread and then folded her wings repeatedly. "What is it you had to tell me."  
  
"Um, Cam, you might want to run a finger over your ears." Serena pointed out.  
  
"I already found that out. Next?"  
  
"Well, we have to go change soon, too, so we'll make this quick." Lita burst into an explanation of what was going on. It did not take much time to tell that they had joined the Fellowship and would be leaving tomorrow. Cammi had listened intently, her face showing that she was deep in thought. "So that's what we wanted to tell you," Rei finished.  
  
"One problem, guys," Cammi explained to the group of stunned girls all lounged on her bed. "How many of you have experience wielding a sword?"  
  
"Do you?" asked Lita.  
  
"Me? A sword? Good heavens no. I've never lifted a sword in my life! A glaive, however, is my specialty. I am as deadly as Hotaru with one," Cammi replied. "So I have a weapon, but you don't. You can't always use your sailor transformations because they create too much energy and light, and we would be spotted immediately, if not killed or captured." There was silence for a while.  
  
Cammi suddenly stood up and walked over to her jeans. (Chibi Arwen: She had detransformed when she fainted, leaving her in her blue jeans and her black t-shirt) She pulled them down and fished around in the pockets until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out an MP3 player and a pair of ear buds (A type of headphones. The ones that fit into your ears). Unraveling the wires she plugged them into the MP3 player and put them in her ears. Putting her finger on the power switch, she hoped that it would work. Turning it on, she sighed and selected a song. (Chibi Arwen: I have no idea how an MP3 player works, so I'm just guessing what you do) Cammi began to sing. (Chibi Arwen: I don't own these songs: Love at First Sight by Kylie Minougue, Kiss Me by Six Pence none the richer, and Complicated by Avril Lavign)  
  
#Thought that I was going crazy# Just havin one of those days, yeah#  
  
Serena and Mina joined in her song.  
  
Didn't know what to do# Then there was you# And everything went from wrong to right# And the stars came out and filled up the sky# The music you were playing really blew my mind# It was love, at first sight# Cause baby when I heard you# For the first time I knew# We were meant to be as one#  
  
Lita also began to sing  
  
Tired of running out of luck# Thinkin 'bout givin up, yeah# Didn't know what to do#  
  
Ami and Rei finally screwed up their courage and began to sing too.  
  
Then there was you# And everything went from wrong to right# And the stars came out and filled up the sky# The music you were playing really blew my mind# It was love, at first sight# Cause baby when I heard you# For the first time I knew# We were meant to be as one# And everything went from wrong to right# And the stars came out and filled up the sky# The music you were playing really blew my mind# It was love, at first sight# Cause baby when I heard you# For the first time I knew# We were meant to be as one#  
  
"Nice voice, Cammi. What else you got?" asked Mina. "Um.Kiss Me, and Complicated. I haven't had time to download any other songs," she replied.  
  
"Ooh! Do Complicated! That's my favorite!" said Lita. Turning the volume up all the way so that the headphones acted as speakers, she put it on the table. They took turns singing sections of the song. Lita was first.  
  
Chill out, whatcha yellin for?# Lay back, it's all been done before# And if, you could only let it be you would see#  
  
Now it switched to Ami's turn. Her normally quiet voice was strong and clear.  
  
I like you the way you are# When we're drivin in your car# You know your not foolin anyone when you become#  
  
Now it was Mina's turn, and she sang like she had had lessons for several years. But in truth, she had taught herself.  
  
Somebody else, 'round everyone else# You're watching your back, like you can't relax# You're tryin to be cool, you look like a fool to me#  
  
Serena stood up from lying on the bed and began to sing.  
  
Tell me# Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated# I see the way you're actin like you're somebody else gets to be frustrating#  
  
Rei came away from the window to take her turn.  
  
Life's like this, you# You fall, and you crawl and you break and you take what you get# And you turn it into honestly you promise me I'm never gonna find you fakin# No, no, no#  
  
Cammi routed through her jeans pockets some more as she sang her part.  
  
You come over unanounced# Dressed up, Like you're somethin else#  
  
Suddenly the music stopped, and Cammi looked at them all. "You guys have to go change and clean up. Bring me your clothes when you're done, and I'll see if I can tweak a bit of magic here to clean them. Go go go!" She ushered the five girls out of her room and then she flopped down on her bed.  
  
She began to concentrate, and then made a line in the air with her finger. "Ah, yes! My sub-space pocket worked! This is great!" she said, opening the sub-space pocket and putting the things she had pulled out of her pockets. She also began to rummage through the sub-space pocket she had conjured and pulled out a. pad? ~Um.no, wrong thing. ~ She thought, stuffing the pad back into the S.S. pocket and found what she was looking for. Her communicator. She opened it and started a 'party line' so she could talk to the other scouts while they prepared. She set the communicator on the table and began to wash her face in the basin of water. She was explaining to them about the sub-space pockets that she would create for them.  
  
"They come with some things you'll need, like a change or two of clothing, and a few non-perishable food supplies, along with a few extras. You can put your old clothing in it, and when you pull it out again, it's clean. I'm making them all as soon as I'm done washing my face. That okay?"  
  
She got five replies almost as soon as she had finished the sentence. "Hai! Arigato, Cammi-chan!" They all closed the line and began change. Cammi brought a sub-space pocket to each as they prepared, and they thanked her profusely. She showed them how to use it, and they began to go through them as she left. Returning to her room, she sat on her bed and began to put things into her sub-space pocket. Her MP3 player, her clothes, her pencil, and her sketchpad were all tossed in. She sighed as she pulled her sketchpad out again and flipped through it. Reaching into her sub-space pocket, she pulled out a charcoal stick and idly began to draw and curve lines until the form of a girl began to emerge from her musings.  
  
Her long hair and flowing gown fluttered in the invisible wind in the picture. Cammi's thoughts began to wander, and she began to sketch another form, but this one was male, and held her hand. She sighed and tore the page from her sketchbook and threw it into her sub-space pocket. She began drawing another girl identical to the first one, but there was more than one other form next to her, and they were not male. She began to draw faces on the girls, and if there were an onlooker, they would have seen that she sketched the other Inner scouts next to her, each wearing a dress like hers. She put the charcoal stick back into the sub-space pocket and pulled out pastels.  
  
She began to shade and color the dresses. She got the charcoal stick again and began to sketch the rest of the Fellowship into the picture. She shaded it perfectly, and when the other Inners came in, they found her leaning over her picture, grunting and mumbling to herself.  
  
"Hn.this green ought to do.then layer a light blue overtop of it. perfect. Next is the ribbons on the waistline.they should be a dark green.no, a dark blue. Wait.I'll just stick with the dark green."  
  
Rei crept up behind her to try to get a peek at the picture, but Cammi shifted so the picture could not be seen. She continued to shade and color, but she spoke to the others. "Yes? What are you looking at? Hm. the vest should be a dark blue and the shirt off white." she continued mumbling as the scouts answered.  
  
"We just wanted to tell you that we should be heading to dinner soon. You might want to wash your hands," Mina said, indicating the smear of colors all over her hands from the pastels.  
  
"Hn. good point," Cammi replied. "I'll be done this in a second, so then you can look at it while I wash my hands.Done," she said, finishing signing her name. She left it on the table and went to the basin again, listening with a slight flush to the praise her sketch was getting. When she came back to the others, she was officially titled the goddess of drawing. She flushed a little more as her friends praised her work as they traveled the halls down to the dining hall where they would be having a private dinner with the rest of the Fellowship so they could discuss last minute problems and such. Little did Cammi know that the girls were plotting to expose her artwork.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chibi Arwen: Mublemublegrumble I keep forgetting to put in a disclaimer, so I'm doing a carryover rule with this one.  
  
The only thing I own in this story is Cammi. Got that? Good. *All chapter carry over rule begins here*  
  
Anyway, I hope you like my story so far, this is the farthest I've ever gotten on any of my stories. Cool, huh? 


	5. C.A.: I can't think of a title for this ...

|Title Unknown| By: Chibi Arwen  
  
Chibi Arwen: Konnichiwa! I'm twisting the story a bit. As in, the same stuff still happens, but maybe a bit differently. I've also decided on giving you a different kind of review this chapter. Anyway, here it is. Review:  
  
So far, The scouts have entered Middle Earth, and, in effect, joined the Fellowship (Much to Legolas's pleasure. [Cammi's coming too]) We join them as they prepare to ride off. (Chibi Arwen: I have decided to give them horses) Let us return to Middle Earth to continue the story.  
  
  
  
Cammi and the scouts mounted their horses and bade the Elves goodbye. (Chibi Arwen: They changed into their jeans and t-shirts, putting their cloaks on over top. Couldn't exactly ride in long dresses, now, could they?) They trotted ahead a bit as the rest of the Fellowship received final instructions. Elrond was loath to let the girls go, but under their assistance, he finally gave in. "Protect them all. Now, you must set out as quickly as possible. I bid you farewell and good luck," said Elrond, waving slightly as the Fellowship left Rivendell.  
  
Cammi, Legolas, Ami, Aragorn, and Lita were in the front. The girls were answering questions about the 'strange language' they spoke to each other. It started when Lita called back to Serena. "Hime! We've got an issue going on about being only an only child. Come talk to Cammi and tell her that that is a good thing!"  
  
"Nani?" Serena caught up to Cammi and rolled her eyes. "From experience with an itouto, you are lucky to be an only child."  
  
"Hai, demo. I want an imouto. Someone to share my life with." Serena sighed when she said this and went back to the others. Legolas and Aragorn exchanged confused looks and Aragorn decided to broach the matter. "What are you speaking?"  
  
Cammi snapped out of her conversation with Ami. They were both speaking rapid Japanese, in true teenage girl style. (Chibi Arwen: I don't know that much Japanese, so I'll do stuff like that) "It's Japanese. The language from where we live," she replied. She then went back to talking with Ami. Lita soon joined the conversation. They dropped back a bit and Serena, Rei, and Mina started talking with them too.  
  
Serena was confused. "Chotto.nani?" she asked.  
  
Rei laughed. "Sere-chan, you are truly an odango atama," she teased.  
  
~*~Later~*~  
  
Cammi went ahead again to Legolas and Aragorn were talking with Frodo. Sam, Merry and Pippin were at the back with Gimli.  
  
"I think we should find a place to rest for the night. It looks like rain, and if we keep up for much longer we won't be able to see ahead of us," she said. They agreed. Aragorn called a halt in a wooded area and the set camp. Cammi, Mina, and Gimli were sent out for wood, and the rest unpacked the food and the thin warm blankets that they would later make into bedrolls. The three of them returned with the wood and laid it in the pit that had been dug.  
  
Later that night found them sitting around a fire watching a fish cooking in a cradle of green reeds over the fire, each deep in their own thoughts. Suddenly, Cammi and Legolas stood. She looked to him. "You hear it too?" she asked. He nodded.  
  
The others looked at them and Frodo asked, "Hear what?" Cammi was scaling a tree quickly as Legolas was drawing out his bow. "Orcs," he replied, fitting arrow to bow. Serena and the other scouts drew their short swords that they had been given. Cammi jumped down from the tree, taking her glaive from her sub-space pocket. "There aren't many, only about thirty strong. Most likely a long patrol," she said. Aragorn and the hobbits also drew their swords, while Gimli took the axe from his back, all of them forming a protective circle around the hobbits.  
  
They eventually saw movements in the trees and bushes around them. Legolas let off an arrow, hitting an orc between the eyes. Suddenly, they were surrounded by the patrol. The battle had begun.  
  
Cammi slashed at the orc that had charged her. The others were doing likewise, each taking another opponent. An orc had pinned Cammi against a wall of thick pricker bushes. It raised its sword to strike her, but she whirled around, her cloak hitting him full on the face, making it drop it's sword and put its hands to it's face. Quickly, Cammi slashed it, and moved to help Serena, Ami, and Rei, who had been surrounded. Glancing around, she saw Aragorn take out another two orcs, and start to make his way to the group. Gimli and Legolas fought back-to-back, spinning in a deadly circle. (Chibi Arwen: Legolas had discarded his bow and taken out his sword/dagger things) They were also making their way slowly to the group. The hobbits had joined the other scouts in the circle, and she joined them to help reverse the tides of battle.  
  
~The hobbits aren't doing too badly~ she thought to herself as she ducked a spear from the orcs. There were only about five left now, and those five were quickly slain. They slumped down by the fire, catching their breaths as they tended the few minor scratches they had acquired.  
  
Aragorn began to break camp, talking as he put the food away. "We must go. They patrol will be looked for when they don't return, and we must leave this area."  
  
Cammi got up and began to roll up her bedroll. "Aragorn's right," she said, packing it away in her bag. She walked a short way into the thick trees nearby and lead out the horses. She mounted hers as the others did the same. "Hime, are you okay?" she asked Serena.  
  
"Yeah, but your cloak is torn in a few places. And your wings look a bit out of place. Are you okay?" she asked, pointing to Cammi's white wings.  
  
Cammi nodded as she took off her cloak and took out a needle and thread. She began to repair it, as she let her wings stretch. " I have an idea," she said suddenly. "You can all put your supplies on my horse and I can fly. I mean, what's the use of wings if you can't use them?"  
  
The other agreed, and they took a quick break to load the horse and let Cammi take a test flight.  
  
She flapped her wings experimentally, and then she leapt from the huge old oak she was in. Spreading them wide, she glided gracefully over the heads of the Fellowship. She began to flap her huge white wings to gain height, and then suddenly, folded them and dropped head first. Spinning so that she was right side up, she let her wings out once more and landed gently. "That felt good," she said. "Well, I'm ready to go."  
  
The others nodded slowly and mounted their horses. Cammi flew ahead a piece to explore the landfall and look for a safe camp location. She came back shortly and reported. "There's a small clearing not too far ahead and it's almost completely covered by rock spurs all 'round it."  
  
They held a small council as they went the short way to the temporary safe haven.  
  
"How much ground do we have to cover to the mountains?" Rei asked.  
  
"About twenty leagues left before we reach the foothills," replied Boromir, looking at the faint dark blob on the horizon.  
  
"Are they really that far?" asked Mina, also looking at the horizon.  
  
Cammi hovered not to far from the group listening to them talk. "I'm afraid so, haime (Chibi Arwen: Nicknames are added as I go. Hime: princess; Haime: Dancing girl. You'll get translations, but maybe not immediate translations). It should take us just about." Cammi paused as she reckoned the number of days it would take them to reach the foothills.  
  
"We should reach them at the end of the second day," finished Merry. The others looked at him, the hobbits had been very quiet since they left Rivendell, and hearing them speak now was surprising.  
  
"Merry's right," Frodo said. "Going at this pace it should take us just under three days."  
  
"We're here." Came Cammi's voice. She had told the truth about the rock spurs. They covered the small clearing almost completely, and gave them enough cover to rest for what remained of the night.  
  
They made no fire, nor did they eat food. They set out their bedrolls and slept, taking turns at sentry duty.  
  
Cammi was on third sentry. She wrapped herself tighter in her cloak as she watched the sunrise. ~It's beautiful~ she thought. The intertwining shades of light blue, red, orange and pink trapped her in her imagination and she did not hear someone behind her rise and sit next to her. She stared blankly ahead, lost in her thoughts until she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It's my turn for sentry, Cammi."  
  
Cammi turned to see Boromir next to her. She snapped out of her reverie and nodded. She moved over and leaned on one of the spurs.  
  
"Can't sleep?" Boromir asked quietly.  
  
Cammi shook her head. "I probably won't be able to until I'm comfortable again. Not well, at least."  
  
He nodded understandingly. Cammi curled up on the blanket she had laid out and began reciting an old poem. "Now the frost is on the pane, Rugs upon the floor again, Now the screens are in the cellar, Now the student cons the speller, Lengthy summer noon is gone, Twilight treads the heels of dawn, Red-eyed sun is now a squinter, Tiptoe breeze a panting sprinter, Every cloud a blizzard hinter, Squirrel on the snow a printer, Willy-nilly, this is winter." (Chibi Arwen: This is a poem entitled: A word About Winter, by Ogden Nash. It is only a part, and is also one of my favorites by him. And, I don't own it [duh])  
  
Boromir looked at her and asked, "What was that?"  
  
"It's part of an old poem I know. My mom used to tell it to me when I was little." Her eyelids began drooping as she began the next part. "Summer-swollen doorjambs settle, *Yawn* Ponds and puddles turn to metal, Skater whoops in frisky *Yawn* fettle, Golf clubs stingeth *yawn* like a nettle, Radiator sings like *Yawn* a.kettle." She never finished it. Cammi had dropped off to sleep.  
  
Boromir smiled at her sleeping form and draped his cloak over her. He liked her. She was sweet, and the two of them got along well, Boromir being like a big brother to her. ~Sleep well, Cam~ He thought.  
  
Cammi woke to Lita shaking her gently. "Cam," she said. "We have to get going. You'll have to eat on the way." Cammi sat up and rubbed her eyes. Blinking owlishly, she took the other cloak from over her and looked around, and spotted Boromir. "I believe this is yours," she said, giving him the cloak back.  
  
They broke camp and set off.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chibi Arwen: Like it so far? *audience nods* YAY! They like it! *C.A. Grabs Random audience member, which happens to be Duo, though from where he popped, I don't know, and begins to dance with him* They Liked it! Yay! Anyway, Next chapter's being worked on now! But I go into school on Wednesday, So that interrupts my schedule a bit. 


	6. I am sorry to inform you that

Note from the Author  
  
Dear readers,  
  
I am truly and deeply sorry about the extreme delay with this story, but my computer is being a *Bleep* and won't let me open the *bleep* sixth chapter. As soon as I am done re-writing it, it will be up, along with chapter seven, and possible chapter eight. Hang in there, loyal fans! I am currently trying to reason with my *bleeeeeeeeeeeeep* computer, but it is not working. So, I have given up trying to recover my file and I am just re- writing it. Gomen nasai, minna!  
  
You're truly sorry author who's apologizing repeatedly,  
  
Chibi Arwen 


	7. Not again

Again, I am sorry to announce,  
  
  
  
I'm sorry to say that my computer is STILL being a PAIN IN THE ASS and let me type the story, but not upload it. My dad's going to look at it tonight. 'till then, I'm going to post chapters Seven and eight for your viewing pleasure.  
  
Thank you for putting up with my bad temper but, as usual, it is NOT your fault. *Audience sighs in relief* I heard that. Anyway, please forgive me.  
  
I'M SO SO SO SORRY!!! WAHAHAHAHAH!!!!! 


	8. CHAPTER SIX IS UP!

Chapter Six  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Ginny Starwind- Hey, thanks for the help you have offered, but this is a story I have to d on my own. I will surely accept your help when I need it. Thank you SO much.  
  
Empress Blade- Thanks for waiting. I know you were patient!  
  
CrazyJ Girl- Don't worry, the scouts get paired up. Well. . . All except one. . .  
  
Makura Koneko- Hey, I appreciate the feedback you've been given me. And 'Starlight's Dance' is a cute name. You'll find out why it is named this either in this chapter, eight, or nine. It depends.  
  
Note from the author: Since I cannot access the chapter sixes that I have previously created (Thrice! (3x)), I have had to rewrite it from memory. So please, bear in mind that if a few things don't fit together as they should, I have tried my best. Thank you for waiting patiently, and I hope you enjoy!  
  
That day passed uneventfully, and they camped that night, with Cammi and Legolas taking the midnight watch. We join them now. . .  
  
Cammi peered into the midnight darkness. "Heta iaha ethui presta," (The English translations will be in double parentheses, okay? ((The world has changed)) )  
  
Legolas looked at her face, palely illuminated by the sliver of a moon that was out. "Lio. Kin heere, caled veleg ethui annen ima iaha." ((Yes. Since you came, a great light has gone from this world.))  
  
"Anno naan ahai." ((I feel it in the earth.))  
  
"Lio. Y omi tresa rente." ((Yes. I see it everywhere.))  
  
"Y naan tresa rente, miah Y litsil ne sta" ((I feel it everywhere, yet I still have faith))  
  
"Sauron ethui mor tekan vero ima iaha." ((Sauron has darkness taking over this world.))  
  
"It does not hold sway yet, Legolas. While the Fellowship continues, there is a chance."  
  
"Fate and Destiny have put great odds against us."  
  
Cammi stood and leapt down from the boulder they had been perching on. "Screw what Fate and Destiny have set for me. I make my own." She wandered off moodily into the woods. Legolas watched her go. 'Ima siba a dreha mai uer eran tekan, Kiliu. Ne sta. Uer eran leba presta te ima iaha." ((This is a hard path you are taking, Butterfly. Have faith. You are able to change this world.))  
  
Cammi returned to camp the next morning with a strange satchel slung over her left shoulder so it came down on her right hip. She sat by her things and began to pack them away in moody silence while the rest of the Fellowship did likewise. Boromir kneeled next to her. "Where were you, shimai?"  
  
"I was out, kyodai. Is that a problem?" she replied crisply. Boromir backed off slightly.  
  
"Iie. Daijoubu ka?"  
  
"Yes. What makes you say that?"  
  
"Just asking. It's not like you to wander off in the middle of the night and not to return until the morning." Boromir stood and moved away. Cammi finished packing her things and began to dig through the odd satchel by her side. She grunted frustratedly and dumped the contents out. She sorted through the assortment of plants and herbs, looking around until she found the one she was looking for. Placing the rest back into the bag, she sniffed appreciatively at the strange plant. The rest just stared as she pulled off a curving, aspen-shaped leaf and popped it into her mouth. "What? It's just apple-mint. I smelled it last night and went to collect some. It's actually quite nutritiously satisfying if you aren't ravenously hungry." Cammi shrugged and popped another leaf into her mouth. Legolas walked over, and plucked the small, leafy twig from her hand and pulled a leaf off. He placed it on his tongue, and sat down next to her as he chewed it undecidedly. He swallowed it, and took another leaf as he said, "It's not bad." He munched the leaf as Cammi glared at him and stole it back.  
  
"It may not be bad, but it's mine."  
  
  
  
Later that day found the Fellowship taking lunch by the side of a small stream. Aragorn, Rei, and Frodo sat away from the main group, taking in quiet tones. Cammi knew why. Rei had already told her.  
  
"You guys, why don't we play a game?" she asked trying to take their mind off of their current state of depression.  
  
"What game, Cam?" asked Pippin in return.  
  
Serena's eyes glinted mischievously. "Why not spin the bottle?"  
  
Lita glanced around at the bedraggled and dirt-smeared group. "Hell no." she said. "I m not playing spin the bottle with this bunch of rag-bags."  
  
The others glanced questioningly at the five sailors who were laughing. "What is 'Spin the Bottle'?" Gimli asked.  
  
Lita sat down next to the dwarf and whispered in his ear. He turned bright red and left the circle of quizzical men, muttering darkly. They looked at each other for a moment, then looked back to the girls who were on the ground, clutching their sides as peals of laughter rang in the noon air.  
  
They now had themselves under control, but were still tossing about playful banter.  
  
"Rag-bags? Them?" said Mina sarcastically. "They look downright clean compared to some of the things we've fought!"  
  
"That's true, but they still smell," added Lita thoughtfully.  
  
"Hey, Camm, do the sub-space pockets produce soap?" Asked Ami.  
  
A glimmer passed in the girls' eyes as Cammi answered. "Yes, they do. . ."  
  
They each reached into their sub-space pockets and pulled out bars of soap. The grinned evilly. "We have a deal for you," said Serena as they slowly advanced on the guys, circling them.  
  
"You take the soap and bathe yourselves," continued Ami.  
  
"And we'll leave you alone." Mina's grin did not comfort them.  
  
"However, should you choose to decline, we will drag you into the water," Lita showed them her bar of soap as she spoke.  
  
"And we will scrub you down forcefully, with total disregard to anything you might not want us to see." Cammi's words were enough for them. They grabbed the soap from the girls and bolted into the water, wading over to a large cluster of reeds and other water vegetation. The girls giggled as they went off further upstream to bathe also.  
  
Ami, using her powers, had heated a small pool of water for them, and they sat in the warm water. They immensely enjoyed themselves.  
  
Cammi adjusted the blue towel that she had wrapped around her thin wiry frame. "Ami, this was a great idea. I really needed a good long soak in some warm water."  
  
Ami sighed in pleasure. "Hmmm. . . I know, wasn't it?"  
  
Lita was digging through her sub-space pocket. She pulled her hands out, holding two bottles. One was 'Herbal Essences' Shampoo, the other was conditioner. She soaked her hair, popped open the top to the shampoo, and smelled the sweet fragrance. "I love the smell of 'Herbal Essences'."  
  
Suddenly, Serena, and Mina, were both singing. "I've got the *urge* to Herbal!"  
  
They laughed, and each took the shampoo, washing away the dust and muck of their travels. Then it was time to condition. They formed a circle, each one thoroughly conditioning the others' hair; Cammi did Serena's, Serena did Mina's, Mina did Lita's, Lita did Ami's, and Ami did Cammi's. It worked out quite well.  
  
  
  
When they finally stepped from the warm, soothing water, they washed their jeans and tee shirts, hung them up to dry, and changed into cotton boxers and comfortably baggy tee shirts. They walked back into camp they found everyone waiting for them. Rei pouted at them. "Why didn't you call me to come take a bath? I need to get clean too, ya know."  
  
Cammi winked. "The water should still be warm still, Pyro. Here's some soap, a towel, some clean clothes, shampoo, and conditioner. Have a blast." Rei strode off, grinning happily and singing quietly to herself.  
  
Ami and Mina handed their soap to Aragorn and Frodo. "Your turn," said Lita, pushing them in the direction of the small river.  
  
Cammi had immediately began digging through her pack, and she pulled out some food. Potatoes and onions. The rest looked at her strangely. She closed her bag after pulling out a pot. She thrust it into Boromir's arms and pointed to the small river. He took the hint and went to fill it as Cammi began digging in her sub space pocket. Again she pulled out food items, but these were things like milk, half-and-half, and flour. As Boromir returned with the pot full of crystalline water, Cammi set it over the fire and waited for it to boil as she diced the onions and potatoes.  
  
When it finally boiled, Cammi dumped in the ingredients. She then sat down and pulled out her book of Elvish lore. The rest were still looking at her strangely. Glancing up from her book, she looked at them look at her, and then set down the book gently. Getting up, she poked the potatoes. "Ah! They're soft!" she said. She drained the potatoes and onions, and then mashed them until they were only a few chunks left. Pouring in some milk, she added a little half-and-half, then set it back over the fire. She mixed in a touch of parsley, and then resumed reading her book, looking up from time to time to stir the stuff in the pot.  
  
"Eh. . . .Cammi. . . .What exactly are you making?" asked Merry after a time.  
  
Cammi looked up briefly from her book to look at the Hobbit, and then she continued to read. "It's potato soup. My specialty."  
  
"It certainly smells good, Cam," said Rei, walking into camp. "I love potato soup. Do you put butter in it?" she asked as she hung up her towel to dry.  
  
"The butter is practically the best part, Pyro," Cammi replied as she stirred the soup again. Grabbing her sub space pocket, she grumbled to herself as she dug around in it. Pulling out two sticks of butter, she put 3 /4 of the first one in the soup and stirred until it had melted completely. "Get bowls," she ordered, "and get in line. The soup is ready."  
  
As they each got their portion of soup-and extra butter if they wanted it- they sat down and ate the soup. Cammi read as she ate, blushing as each new praise was heard. Aragorn and Frodo walked into camp shortly after, each looking decidedly cold. They fell upon the piping hot soup with a will.  
  
*-*-*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*-*-*  
  
Chibi Arwen: Hehehehe. You like? CrazyJ Girl, I told you that they get a little alone time. They actually get a lot more later in the story. *Evil- authoress-getting-an-idea-Grin* Hehehehehe. . .I'm gonna have fun with this. *Begins talking to the kitten curled up in her lap* Isn't that right Calvin? Yes it is! Yes it is! Hobbes, you're all wet! Have you been in the crawlspace again? *Sigh* Well, get off of me then. I don't want icky dirty crawlspace water all over my favorite flannel pj pants. I'd have to hurt you if you did. *Begins to type again* Anyway, Thanks for putting up with so mush and thanks for waiting for so Long! CHAPTER SIX IS FINALLY UP!!! WAHOOO!!!! PAR-TAY!! 


	9. Chapter seven! Reread this, it's redone

|Title Unknown| By: Chibi Arwen  
  
Chapter Seven:  
  
The Ring Goes South  
  
Disclaimer I don't own LOTR or SM. I do own Cammi. That's all.  
  
They finished their lunch and continued onward. Cammi winged her way next to Boromir. They chatted but broke off to enjoy the silence. Boromir had become unusually uneasy. Cammi tuned to him and asked, "Daijoubo ka?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"The birds have stopped their songs."  
  
Cammi listened intently as Boromir reined the horse to a stop. Cammi looked at Aragorn. He nodded. Taking a quick run, Cammi spread her wings and took off. They saw her fly a wide circle around them. She came back swiftly and laded gently next to Sam, startling him.  
  
"There's a huge storm system coming this way. I think we should try to out run it, and find some sort of shelter as close as we can get to the mountains. We should unload the horses and ponies and then set them loose. They will do us no good in the mountains."  
  
They set off in full gallop and canter, with Cammi flying overhead directing them. They reached a well-sheltered cave, and took all the supplies they could carry. They set the horses and ponies free. "Good-bye, Bill," said Sam to his pony.  
  
"Let him go, Sam. The mountains are no place for ponies. Even ones as brave as Bill," said Aragorn, sending Bill away with a light push. "Don't worry. He knows the way home."  
  
The rain had begun and they slept soundly through it, keeping a watch. Serena was on dawn watch, and woke the others once the sun had risen completely. During the night, there was a shift in the wind. It now blew east, pushing away the oppressive clouds and leaving behind it a partly cloudy sky.  
  
* * *  
  
That afternoon saw the Fellowship taking lunch on an outcropping of rock. Boromir, Cammi and Lita gave Merry, Pippin and Sam lessons on swordsman- ship, while Mina and Rei cooked the sausages and warmed the biscuits.  
  
Gimli spoke to the air. "If anyone's asking my opinion, and I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way 'round." He turned to Gandalf. "We should go through the mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."  
  
Gandalf shook his head. "No Gimli, I would not go through Moria unless there was no other way."  
  
Legolas stood up and gazed at the sky. "What is that?"  
  
Gimli looked also at the gray shapeless heading for them. "It's just a wisp of cloud!" he said in a dismissive voice  
  
Boromir and the others broke off fighting and looked. "It's moving fast," Boromir said. "Against the wind."  
  
Legolas continued to look. "Crebain from Dunland!" he called.  
  
"Hide!" shouted Aragorn, grabbing a pack, Frodo, and wedging himself into a crevice in the rock. Sam put out the fire and grabbed the food that was cooking and hid with them. Cammi, Gandalf, Serena, Lita, and Rei also hid in different crevices, while Boromir, Gimli, Mina, Pippin, and Merry hid in the bushes near the rocks.  
  
The big, crow-like birds swooped low over the rocks, then wheeled away. The Fellowship waited until the sky was clear once more and then left hiding.  
  
"Our passage south is being watched," said Gandalf. "We must take the Pass of Caradhras," he said, facing the mountain.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chibi Arwen: Hehehe. You like? This chapter has lines/scenes/parts from the movie/book. I'm so proud. I had to do some research to get the 'Crebain from Dunland' line. I'm also really glad that the books have maps in them. That helped a LOT. Anyway, I've reposted Six+Seven, and (hopefully by the time you read this) Eight too. I'm quite far, actually. *Evil laugh* Muahahaha! Only I know what will happen when Rei tries to--- Oh, wait, I can't say anything, except: Will she die? Or will she survive? *Evil Grin* hehe hehehe hehehehe Oh, what the hell. . .MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Love to you all~  
  
Chibi Arwen 


	10. chapter 8FINALLY! WAHOO! I actually had ...

Starlight's Dance  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Apologies: I am truly deeply sorry for being this late and behind with Starlight's dance. My computer has been a bitch, and I just got it fixed. So, just for you guys, I'm having a typing-fest. When I go to bed tomorrow morning (hehehehe), I won't be able to move my fingers. That's my devotion to my fans! Anyway.  
  
Thanks for being patient! BYE!!!  
  
Chibi Arwen  
  
News:  
  
I found a site that translates English to Quenya/Sindarin/Silmarillion/Teleri If you want the site, put it in your review, and I'll post it with my next chapters.  
  
I am trying to learn Sindarin  
  
All Elvish from here on out is the real stuff, Sindarin, to be exact  
  
Story  
  
Cammi and Legolas walked ahead of the Fellowship, scouting for a safe path through the deep snow. Being elves, they had it easy. They were light- footed enough that they could walk on the snow and not have to wade through it. But Cammi was getting cold. Very cold. Very quickly.  
  
"Idril." ((sweetheart.)) she said.  
  
"Hm?" asked Legolas, glancing at her.  
  
"Teli nef." ((Come here))  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm cold."  
  
"So put on another cloak. I'm sure you have one."  
  
"But-but-but." big, fake tears welled up in Cammi's eyes and she pouted in the cutest way she could manage. Legolas fell for it, hook, line, and sinker.  
  
"Oh, Eelfea, don't cry." He said, making his way over to her, slipping his arm over her shoulder, in the same movement draping part of his cloak around her. ((Eelfea- Starspirit))  
  
Cammi grinned happily. She knew his weakness. He couldn't stand to see her, or any female, for that matter, cry. (Her especially) She wrapped her arm around his waist, and they picked their way on, each with their own happy thoughts.  
  
They stopped as they waited for the rest of the Fellowship to catch up. Around midday, they had set out again. Each of the Hobbits had a guard for this part of the pass. It was a thin, icy ledge, and highly dangerous. Merry clung to Cammi, as Pippin hung onto a corner of Ami's cloak. Sam climbed gamely on, firmly attached to Lita by a short, thin, but strong, cord. Frodo was with Aragorn, wrapped tightly in a corner of the ranger's cloak.  
  
Legolas alone walked on the snow now, Cammi had given up her Elvish agility for the sake of Merry. Her wings were not helping any. The wind buffeted them about, pushing her along wildly. Legolas stayed close to the group, but still ahead. Climbing onto a rock, he listened intently as a storm began to brew high above them.  
  
"There is a foul voice on the air," he said.  
  
"It's Saruman!" yelled Gandalf over the thunder. A streak of lightning hit the snowy mountainside over head. As they watched, a huge pile of snow toppled from above them, and fell, covering them completely as they threw themselves against the side of the ledge.  
  
Under the snow it was freezing and airless. Cammi fought with Merry to rise above the cold white world of snow. Her wings were nothing to her but a hindrance. Yet with them came a desperate chance. Gripping Merry tightly, she spread them and with a few strong strokes, it lifted the pair out of the deep snow and into the open where the others were brushing snow off themselves. Cammi took a quick head count. Good everyone was there. She looked at Gandalf as Aragorn shouted over the snow.  
  
"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!  
  
"No!" the wizard called back.  
  
"Let us take the path to Rohan! Then we can take the west road to my city!" yelled Boromir.  
  
"That will take us too close to Isengard!" argued Serena.  
  
"If we cannot go over the mountain, let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria," Gimli said, his beard caked in snow.  
  
"Let the Ring-bearer decide," Gandalf said finally. They all looked at Frodo.  
  
"We will go through the mines."  
  
"So be it."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chibi Arwen: Look, I'm sorry it's taken so dang long to update Starlight's Dance. And I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, but I'm really busy right now, I go back to school on the 2nd, so I have a lot to do. Like make sure any homework I might have had is done.(Not that I had any.I think..wait.I hope)  
  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little bit, and I'm sorry there's no Christmas Interlude. I'm just too busy. BUT ANYWAY!!! Enough of my whining and annoying complaining. Bye!  
  
~Love to you all~  
  
Chibi Arwen 


	11. Chapter 9

Starlight's Dance  
Chapter Nine  
  
Obscure fact: I am wearing my pajamas as I type this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Hey, I own Cammi, that's it, And the obscure fact is something I just came up with, and it is quite obscure. But I assure you it is fact. My Pjs are rather comfortable, and I wear them often. But anyway, on to the story.  
  
Story  
  
The Fellowship was safely off of the mountain. However, they still had three days travel to go until they would reach the entrance to Moria. Gimli was the only one who seemed happy to be in a mine for more than four days, with people (In every one but the Hobbit's and his own view) half their size. It was not a happy prospect, let me tell you.  
  
Cammi sat away from the group often, she appeared to be in deep thought. She even pulled her laptop out of her sub-space pocket to work on some secret project, apparently. She didn't even notice when Legolas began talking to her. She simply shooed him away and continued working.  
  
The scouts were not unduly worried, Cammi often had these spells of hermit- like behavior, and they were gone within a few days, usually a brilliant idea or scheme emerged after them. So they kept the rest of the Fellowship away and let her be.  
  
They knew it was the best thing to do to keep their health. Cammi was not one to be bothered when she needed to brood, and they knew it from years of experience.  
That night, Cammi once again took out her laptop and opened her newest pet project. She was designing suits for the Sailor Scouts. Not clothes, but something made of pure magic that could enhance their skills and strength. These suits would have a direct link to the mind, which would enable them to not just be suits, but like an outer layer magic, another layer of skin. They would act on every thought, and yet be controlled manually. These would take a great deal of time, and a good amount of complex magic. Cammi was going to have to talk to her moms pretty soon.  
  
The stars were tough parents, but she knew they could be manipulated to a certain degree. All she had to do was probe a bit, do a little kissing-up, and she was good.  
  
The hard part was, getting everyone to leave her alone long enough to get it all done.  
  
That night, Cammi sat through her double sentry duty with Ami stoically, still working away on her laptop, while maintaining a good sense of her surroundings. 'Thank Goddess I'm good at dividing my attention,' she thought. 'Almost done.' The thought rang in her head. If she could complete these layouts by morning, she could be well on her way to having them completely done by the time they left Moria! That was an encouraging thought. Suddenly, the functionality scan she was running on each suit (she had designed the program specifically for this purpose) was done. They would all work perfectly.  
  
"Yes!" she whispered loudly, her face breaking into a wide grin. The bags under her eyes were barely visible. "Finally done!"  
  
Ami scooted closer. "What have you been working on, Camm? You have the rest of the scouts and I curious, and everyone else worried too," she asked.  
  
Camm paused in her excited and happy self-congratulation. She thought about it for a long time, then snapped out of thought and answered Ami.  
  
"Swear not to tell anyone about this?"  
  
"Of course. You'll let them know when the time comes."  
  
"Okay. I've gotten this idea."  
  
Ami's admiration of the cleverly constructed suits went well on into the night, and she downloaded a copy of the plans onto her little 'Mercury computer'. (C.A.: You know, the one she always has when she's in Sailor mode.) She had some of her own tests to run. This was going to be a two- person project from now on.  
  
Cammi was glad of the help. Ami was great with this sort of thing, and would prove invaluable. She knew this and accepted Ami's new ideas for improvements and additions totally, fitting each idea to the suits, and every night Cammi ran the scan to make sure they would work.  
  
There were only a few setbacks with the new plans. Such as, they were no long the neat, trim outer layers they had started as. They were full- fledged armor suits, and would work twice as well.  
  
"They've turned into something like miniature Mobile Gundam suits, Ames," (C.A.: I'm thinking of this little comment as in the Gundam shows are shows in their world for them. Bit of cheating, I guess, but hey, it works!) Cammi murmured on the final day of travel. She and Ami worked on the march, whispering and murmuring their ideas and operations. Their first night in Moria, Cammi was set to talk to her parents. She had a plan set already.  
  
"I know, but that is not a bad idea," Ami replied. "It makes them somewhat more.intimidating to whatever we happen to be battling when we summon them. By the way, have you figured out how we'll summon them yet?"  
  
Cammi squinted ahead as she answered. "Yeah. They'll each have a name, of course, for their elemental powers, and you summon them by calling out their name. Something akin to a pet. Ami, yours would be.something like.Konokori." ((Child of Ice))  
  
"I like how you use the Japanese names. Clever."  
  
"Thank you. I'm quite proud of it, actually."  
That night, it was clearly announced that they would be at the gate of Moria within the morrow. 'Great.' thought Cammi. 'Ami and I are done the layouts, now all we're doing is coming up with names. This is going well.'  
  
Ami's thoughts were running along the same lines. 'Hm.we're ahead of schedule. Very cool. Cammi and I make a pretty decent pair.'  
  
"Ami, I think we should speed up the process a bit," Cammi said as they sat again, doing double sentry.  
  
"Why?" asked she asked.  
  
"I don't know. I just fell wrong about this Moria place.something worries me.I should talk to Hoshi as soon as possible. I'm not kidding. There's something amiss about Moria, and I can sense it from here."  
  
Ami nodded, and set about waking the Scouts silently, placing a hand over their mouths and a finger on her own, she warned them to be quiet.  
  
"Camm, what's going on?" whispered Lita, yawning widely.  
  
"I need your help, guys. I have to talk to Hoshi now. Serena?" Cammi looked at the half-awake leader of the Inner Senshi. She nodded once, and they formed a circle around her, hands clasped, and heads bowed. 'Just like when we had first come to this odd world.' thought Cammi as she kneeled in the center.  
  
~*~*~ Camm/Hoshi(head star lady) talk  
  
*.* action  
  
:.talking  
  
~.~ feeling/ look on face  
  
Camm: Mama? Did I wake you?  
  
Hoshi: Hoom.no, no, my ko, you did not. Why do you need of me? ((ko-child  
  
Camm: I need your help.  
  
Hoshi: With what? Another project of yours, no doubt. Ah, well, go on, Cammi.  
  
Camm: Mama, I need you to build these for me. *Shows Hoshi the plans for the suits*  
  
Hoshi: *silence as she scans the plans*  
  
Camm: I have neither the strength, nor the magic to make such things yet, Mama. Please help me?  
  
Hoshi: Hoom. I suppose I could help you. but these.suits.will take a long time to make ko.  
  
Camm: Oh, thank you, Mama! If you were truly tangible down here, I'd give you the biggest bear hug you'd get in your entire long life!  
  
Hoshi: Ko, I know why you do this for your friends. They are not completely for the Sailor Scouts, are they?  
  
Camm: Mama.how do you see such things? Even you should not be able to see into my thoughts, if guarded carefully. What tricks do you hide up your sleeve, Mama?  
  
Hoshi: You will know them eventually. But be warned, with great happiness comes also great sorrow. This lesson you will learn well by the end of your journey.  
  
Camm: Mama? ~confusion~  
  
Hoshi: Do not worry over it now, ko, you will know when the time is right. Go now, your friends waken.  
  
~*~*~ End  
Cammi's soul flew back into her body as she heard sounds around her, signaling the Fellowship's awakening. 'Goddess I love astral projection,' she thought as she rose and pulled Ami to the side to talk.  
  
~*~*~*Fin*~*~*~  
  
Chibi Arwen: Hehehehe. I was wrong. You get the title explanation soon, I think. I must admit.Moria will be a fun bit to do. I can get extremely creative when the mood strikes me. *Evil grin* Hehehehehehee!!! *Begins doing evil little hop-skip jig around her computer desk* Good Bye! AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!  
  
~Love to you all~  
  
Chibi Arwen 


	12. And now, I give you all a treatChapter 1...

Starlight's Dance  
Chapter Ten  
~*~*~*Story*~*~*~  
  
The bright new morning saw the Fellowship extremely close to Moria. And as before, Gimli was the only one happy about it. Simply saying the words 'mine' or 'Moria' sent him into ecstasies.  
  
It was hilarious.  
  
Yet only Cammi and Ami didn't take part in the taunts. They were in deep in conversation about what Hoshi had said when Cammi talked to her.  
  
"So, Hoshi said that the suits, if all goes according to plan and there aren't any set backs, shouldn't be done until after we leave Moria? That's a while away, Camm! What are we going to do until then?" Ami asked.  
  
Cammi shrugged. "Yeah, Mama said another score of days until they'll all be perfect. I told her we don't have that long, so she said she'd try her best. We have to keep everyone off of our backs until then. Mama, I mean Hoshi, said that she would be consulting me time to time for things like who's is who's, and what names they'll have to respond to."  
  
Ami gnawed on her lip. "But that means we won't have them for another." she did a few hasty calculations in her head. "Twenty five days! We don't have that long anymore, Cammi."  
  
"Ca-amm-ee!" called a voice from in front of them.  
  
"What, Rena?" she yelled back.  
  
"Are you de-hermited yet?" called another voice  
  
Cammi and Ami laughed. "Yeah, Lita, I am!"  
  
"Then come here and sing for us," yet another voice called  
  
"My throat hurts too much to sing right now, Mina."  
  
"Well.then recite a poem or something for us!" Rei called back.  
  
Cammi jogged ahead to the main group, Ami not far behind. "Must I?"  
  
"It's either that or you clean dishes tonight," said Ami sternly. Everyone could see she was having a hard time trying not to giggle.  
  
Cammi appeared hurt. She bowed in mock respect to Ami. "Yes, Ma'am." In a loud stage whisper, she called out to the others behind Ami's back. "Boy, What a stern Task Mistress I've been pinned with!"  
  
Ami's eye twitched in response, still perfectly in character. "Cammi! Hurry up and recite, or I'll make you wash dishes anyway!"  
  
Cammi thought for a minute, and then began. "This is a poem that I read in a book back in Japan. The book was called 'The Long Patrol' (CA: I don't own the Book. It's by Brian Jaques)  
  
Sometime I sit here through the night,  
  
Dreaming of those far-flung days.  
  
I'll gaze into the fires warm light,  
  
As if into some sunlit haze.  
  
And here they come, those comrades mine,  
  
Laughing happy brave to see,  
  
Untarnished by the dust of time  
  
Forever fresh in memory.  
  
The way we walked, the feasts so grand,  
  
I'll tell you of them all  
  
From Salamandastron's west strand,  
  
And north up to Redwall.  
  
Of high adventure each new dawn  
  
As side by side we stood in war.  
  
This tale is told that you may learn  
  
Just what true friends are for."  
  
There was applause for Cammi's poem, and she blushed. Modesty was one of her weak points. Sometimes.  
  
She walked with Legolas for a while, and he asked her about the world she spoke of in the poem. She explained eagerly.  
  
"Redwall is a great red sandstone abbey full of mice, squirrels, hedgehogs, moles, hares, and sometimes badgers. The badgers normally live in the 'Fire Mountain' That's Salamandastron. It was a volcano, but it has since gone dormant. The hares live there mostly too, and they serve under the Badger Lord that rules there."  
  
Legolas was even more confused now. "Hares, mice, hedgehogs, squirrels, moles.how do they all live together? And in an Abbey made of sandstone? Wouldn't it be a small abbey?" he asked.  
  
"It's a fantasy story, Idril," she explained. "It doesn't have to make perfect sense. Here." she pulled a book from the satchel at her side. It just happened to be the book that started the entire 13-book 'Redwall' series; the self-titled book, 'Redwall'. She tossed it to him, allowing him to look at it, and read the summary on the back cover. "You can read it," she said. "I've finished it."  
  
He opened it, and took one glance at it. He then shut the book, and looked at Cammi.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"What language is this written in?"  
  
"Oops." she said sheepishly. "It's Japanese. Need me to read it?"  
  
"Please."  
  
He handed her the book, and she began reading. "It was the start of the Summer of the Late Rose. Mossflower country shimmered gently in a peaceful haze, bathing delicately each dew-laden dawn.."  
  
They traveled all day. They stopped shortly after sunset. Cammi was till reading to Legolas. They were on chapter 4 of part 2. Legolas was deeply interested, but Cammi would not give away the ending for him.  
  
"..But the old gatehouse-keeper kept pointing. He began to chant. 'Matthias. I that am, Matthias, you that are.' The young mouse sat tapping his tail in exasperation. 'I wish you'd tell me what you're so excited about,' he said severely. 'Why are you saying my name?'.."  
  
The others had given up trying to converse with them. Ami, Mina, Merry and Pippin listened also, after they had been informed about the first two chapters that they had missed. Everyone else was shooed away.  
  
When they finally slept, Cammi sat up with Legolas on night watch again. She sat with her back to the fire, humming a song quietly.  
  
"What is that tune?" he asked her.  
  
"It is called the 'Moonlight Sonata'. It's one of my favorite pieces from Beethoven," she replied, and continued humming.  
  
Suddenly, Legolas stood. "Did you ever learn to dance, Cam?" He offered her his hand.  
  
"When I was young, my mother taught me. Is this an invitation?" she asked, taking his hand in her own.  
  
"Maybe," the elven prince grinned at her, and led her away from the others to a spot dimly lit by the stars overhead. "Will you provide the music?" he asked in a teasing tone.  
  
"But of course." Cammi smiled as she hummed, and they assumed the waltzing position.  
  
As Cammi began her humming, they danced.  
  
It appeared that they were waltzing through the sky. Their movements, graceful and smooth, complimented each other's perfectly, and with the stars as company, they danced, even when Cammi stopped her humming.  
  
(*(Comment from the Authoress: This is where the Story gets its title, Starlight's Dance. Please note this fact as it will not be repeated, Thank you)*)  
  
But as the perfect pair danced on, oblivious to their surroundings, a pair of impish eyes watched them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Fini  
  
Chibi Arwen: Well? You like it? That's wonderful. ...  
  
NOW GO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! 


End file.
